Straight Outta Awesome
by Hwikek
Summary: We're the craziest girls you've ever seen!  When we show up you scream because you're so happy!  Because we're the ones you wanna see.  And when we poke our heads up you can't deny that we're awesome!


When we together nuttin' happens, 'cause we have a friend who's ten

Ten—ten—ten….

Straight out of Awesome!

Crazy little girl named Ayumu, friends with two hyper girls from school!

When my mouth opens up people go 'wai' wha?'

'Cause my words make no sense, none!

Confusion, delusion, occasionally come up with a solution!

I'm so unique that no one can forget me

Because my quirks stand out

And make everyone pause as my constant smile rolls out!

People like me 'cause I'm friendly

Though some think that I'm just insane

Because I don't always answer when you call my name

Though it might just be that I don't hear you

Distractions always form in my brain

And when I say them out loud people kinda look their brains are in pain!

I once failed a test but got everlasting fame

Though for the life of me I don't know why

I stare off into space and people seem to think I'm out of place.

When friends greet me their in luck

'Cause Ayumu is crazy and fun!

And I'm just straight out of Awesome!

Yo tell 'em who you are!

'Kay, another one straight out of Awesome

I'm a girl you really should know

My moniker is Tomo Takino!

I love to run and scream and some people say I'm kinda mean

I can be over the top

And peeps 'll yell at me to stop!

Yeah Imma Wildcat

And I just do whatever

No one can keep me tethered

Unless of course they scare me or need my help

And if Yomi's angry behind me I just yelp!

Yeah when I tease her she gets mad like she's supposed to

And she might chase me but I just run

Because when she's mad she's absolutely nuts!

I spend my days making everyone else groan

But without me they just be bored

Because I'm the one that stirs things up and makes it so people don't snore

If I wasn't there just wouldn't be the same

Because my hyper personality just makes everything great!

I'm just an act that people love to see

Because my lack of sanity makes them start smiling!

Sure people say I'm kinda dumb

But it doesn't really matter since I make anything fun

To watch for those of you at home

Even if it makes some people slam their heads on the table in agonized groans.

You see I'm a thriller

The meaning of which is that I'm a time killer

'Cause no matter what I'm in you look it up

Hoping for a good guffaw!

Comedy is my thing, how I roll

Since it certainly isn't fighting or simply being sick

I simply make people LOL!

When I walk down the street people don't notice

Until I run down the sidewalk and do a jump kick

My spontaneous actions are always in the heat of the moment

Even if they make everyone else do this -_-

Now you might try to say I'm obnoxious

But no you just hatin' 'cause I'm straight out of Awesome!

So you wanna tell 'em who you are?

Yeah sure.

I'm straight out of Awesome!

I have a ton of energy and a fearless attitude

And I love to hang out with my friends after school

I'm kinda the de facto leader of the troupe

Even if I don't wanna lead the team I just kinda do

Though leadership's kinda divided in two

Between me and my homegirl who's just hyper and crazy

And surprisingly extremely lazy!

See I'm the only one of us three who's mature

I kinda keep the other two from falling in the dirt

Some comment on my physique

And the fact that my muscles prove I'm not weak!

I always kinda stand up for everyone else

'Cause otherwise they'd be walked over and sat on.

I'm the only one who ever had the guts to scream in Kimura's face that he's nuts!

My reputation is one of a girl who's super tough

And when people say that I can feel myself blush

And that's sort of a problem since it conflicts with the notion

That I'm hardened and strong as steel because sometimes my spirit yields.

It usually happens whenever I think I've done something wrong

Because at heart I'm sweet like a three year old's mom.

I always challenge my friend even though I rarely beat her

Usually shown up and look like a fool

And for that some people call me a tool

But I don't give up because I'm persistent and on top

Whenever anyone else challenges me I win easy

Because I'm simply a great you see!

And as I sign off you just remember who I am

And that I'm loved

Because I'm fun

And simply straight out of Awesome!


End file.
